


Can I Make It Up to You?

by mggislife2789



Series: No Reciprocation [2]
Category: Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Will the reader allow Spencer to make up for his obliviousness?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

A light knock on the office door made Emily pick up her head, grateful for the distraction from the bureaucratic nonsense she was dealing with at the moment.

“Hey, Spencer,” she said, noticing the distress on his face. “What’s up?”

He figured he’d take Morgan up on his advice and see if he could get Emily to confirm Morgan’s belief that Y/N had a thing for him. “Can I ask you a question?”

Emily shook her head, “Of course, Reid, what is it?”

“Well, I was talking to Morgan yesterday and he said the reason that Y/N has been distancing herself from me lately was because she had feelings for me and I didn’t reciprocate them? Is that true?”

She closed her eyes and hesitated, “Y/N tells me things in confidence, Reid. I don’t really think I should be telling you.”

“Please,” he beseeched, his eyes portraying the desperation within. “I had no idea. I never picked up on it. And I want to know if it’s true before I figure out what the hell I’m supposed to do.”

“What do you mean, what to do? Do you like her Spencer?” She asked, genuinely curious. 

“Of course I do,” he said matter of factly. “Why wouldn’t I? She’s beautiful, funny, nice, smart…I just never picked up on it because women normally just think I’m weird, so why would someone like her like me?”

Emily’s face dropped, sad at her friend’s lack of confidence. “Spencer, you have no idea how much of a catch you are, do you?” He looked at her clueless. “You just need to find the right woman for you - and if you do like Y/N, I can maybe confirm that she wouldn’t say no to you.”

Spencer let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Well, I do. I like her a lot. Her not being around as much for the last couple of weeks has made me realize how much I like her company.” 

Emily’s eyes softened and she smiled. “I’m sure that’ll make her feel better. She took the day off today. She told me she was sick, but I think she was particularly sad today.”

He sighed, hating the fact that he had caused Y/N to feel so sad. He never meant to hurt her; he just had no idea. “Okay, another question. Do you know how I might be able to make it up to her for being an oblivious idiot?”

Emily snorted, motioning for him to step into the office and shut the door. “I think I might be able to help you there, Reid. Come on in.”

————————-

This staying-away-from-Spencer-to-put-off-heartache thing was a lot harder than you had originally thought. You hadn’t realized until recently how badly you had it for the BAU’s resident genius. Every time you looked at him and realized he had no interest in you, it cut into you like a knife. Each small wave, shy smile or quick glance felt like someone was taking that knife and twisting it.

All of your emotions were piling up on you, threatening to swallow you whole and force you to extract yourself from the job all together, but you didn’t want it to come to that. You loved your job. So you figured you’d do whatever you could think of to prevent leaving.

That’s why you decided to take a sick day for yourself. You weren’t actually sick, you just needed some time to yourself. You were always focused on work and those you loved, so you never had time for yourself. After making yourself a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs, buttered toast and coffee, you went to spend time with your family, go shopping with your mom (during which time she spoiled you like you were a kid again) and finally went to get a massage, where you fell asleep on the table. But the bitch about feelings is that no matter what you do, if you don’t find a way to work through them, they always manage to resurface again. Walking through the door by yourself brought the whole reason for this mental health day back to the surface, and again you were saddened by Spencer’s lack of interest in you. Relenting, you walked to freezer to grab a pint of Ben and Jerry’s, figuring that fighting it would be useless. As you walked over to the DVD case, ready to pick out a sad movie (hoping you’d cry and sob and get it over with), you heard a knock at the door.

“Who the hell could that be?” you said to no one in particular. 

“Y/N?” Spencer asked through the mahogany door of your apartment. “Are you home?”

Your heart started jumping. Why the hell was he here? What could possibly bring him to your apartment after work? Maybe he just had emergency paperwork questions or something.

You tried to calm yourself and opened the door. “What is it, Spencer? What’s so important that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” You’d been so quick to question his appearance at your door that you didn’t notice the bouquet of white and yellow roses he’d brought with him.

Spencer held them up in front of you. “These are for you, if you’ll have them. If you’ll have me.” The look of hope in his eyes caught you off guard. 

“Is this a joke?” You asked unbelievingly.

“Of course not.” He looked down at the floor, not knowing where to begin. “Y/N, I had no idea about your feelings for me. Morgan was the one who pointed it out when I asked why you started ignoring me.”

You were about to respond, with something like, ‘I wasn’t ignoring you’ or ‘why would you think that?’ but he continued on. “It’s okay, Y/N, you don’t have to lie. I just wanted to come by to say I’m sorry for not noticing. I’m just not aware of those kind of things because no one is ever really interested in me. But I do like you, a lot, I’ve missed being around you for the past few weeks.”

“I’m sorry I was distancing myself rather than just telling you. It’s just…the last time I told someone I liked them outright I got turned down and torn down in one fell swoop, so the thought of telling you in person wasn’t something I felt like I could do.” A tear dropped from your eye that you hadn’t even realized was there. Thinking about the last confession you made to someone brought up really bad memories that you obviously weren’t over yet. “But I’m sorry that I handled it the way I did.”

Spencer’s hand came up the side of your face, wiping away the tear and pushing your hair behind your ear. “It’s okay. But I do like you - a lot.” He brought the roses back to your attention. “The yellow ones are for friendship and the white ones are for humility. Again, really sorry for being oblivious,” he laughed under his breath.

You smiled up at him, wondering why you just hadn’t told him how you felt. You could’ve saved yourself weeks of heartache. “What’s this one signify?” you asked, pointing at the yellow rose with a red tip at the center of the bunch of flowers.

“Yellow roses with a red tip mean falling in love,” he whispered. “Something I think we could do, if you’ll let me. Y/N, can I make it up to you?”


End file.
